internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Zimbabwean cricket team in Bangladesh in 2009–10
The Zimbabwe Cricket Team toured Bangladesh from October 27 to November 5, 2009. The tour consisted of 5 ODIs. Squads No Squads were announced. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 186 (46.5 overs) | | score2 = 189/5 (34.4 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahim 56 (77) | | wickets1 = Elton Chigumbura 3/27 (8 overs) | | runs2 = Elton Chigumbura 60* (50) | | wickets2 = Abdur Razzak 3/36 (8.4 overs) | | result = won by 5 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur, Bangladesh | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Nadir Shah (BAN) | | motm = Elton Chigumbura | }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 219 (47.2 overs) | | score2 = 221/3 (49.3 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Malcolm Waller 40 (39) | | wickets1 = Abdur Razzak 5/29 (9.2 overs) | | runs2 = Shakib Al Hasan 105* (69) | | wickets2 = Elton Chigumbura 2/47 (9 overs) | | result = won by 7 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur, Bangladesh | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Enamul Haque (BAN) | | motm = Abdur Razzak | }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 196 (41.1 overs) | | score2 = 198/6 (40.4 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Hamilton Masakadza 84 (79) | | wickets1 = Nazmul Hossain 3/13 (4.1 overs) | | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 80 (72) | | wickets2 = Kyle Jarvis 3/38 (10 overs) | | result = won by 4 wickets | | report = Scorecard | | venue = Shere Bangla National Stadium, Mirpur, Bangladesh | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Nadir Shah (BAN) | | motm = Tamim Iqbal | }} 4th ODI | score1 = 44 (24.5 overs) | | score2 = 49/4 (11.5 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Malcolm Waller 13 (36) | | wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 3/8 (6.5 overs) | | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 22 (26) | | wickets2 = Ray Price 2/5 (4 overs) | | result = won by 6 wickets | | report = Scorecard| | venue = Jahur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong, Bangladesh | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Nadir Shah (BAN) | | motm = Nazmul Hossain | | rain = Zimbabwe's innings score of 44 in the first innings is fifth lowest in all One Day Internationals. | }} 5th ODI | score1 = 221/9 (50 overs) | | score2 = 222/9 (49 overs) | | team2 = | runs1 = Brendan Taylor 118 (125) | | wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 3/29 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Naeem Islam 73* (90)| | wickets2 = Stuart Matsikenyeri 2/25 (5 overs) | | result = won by 1 wicket| | report = Scorecard | | venue = Jahur Ahmed Chowdhury Stadium, Chittagong, Bangladesh | | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) & Enamul Haque (BAN) | | motm = Naeem Islam | }} Media coverage ;Television *Supersport (live) – South Africa, Kenya, Zimbabwe and Pakistan. *Neo Sports (live) – India and Middle East Category:Zimbabwean cricket tours of Bangladesh